


Survival

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan and Phil try to survive the apocalypse.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Phandomficfest, prompt: apocalypse. Unbetaed

Dan and Phil sat in their sofa, with bags under their eyes and darker circles than ever before. It was hard for them to know exactly what to do. Not many people ventured out in the street. Most of the services worked semi-consistently, but they had been told nobody knew how long that would last. The world was facing a catastrophe of unprecedented levels.

 

It had started slowly. The human race had been absolutely unsuspecting of what was to come. They had been warned by scientists about global warming and its future effects, but the national governments had disregarded that, blinded by greed and power.

 

At some point, had they realized that there were certain things you shouldn’t ignore. The first palpable sign of the proximity to the point of no return came from the animals. Entire flocks of birds going out of their route to attack cities. The wolves previously living peacefully in national parks leaving the premises to favour hunting in highly populated areas. In the ocean, whales and sharks started to swim in groups and viciously attack boats. It was viewed by the public as a joint effort to destroy the ships and kill as many humans as possible.

 

Nobody could comprehend what exactly had caused this kind of behaviour from species that had previously been friendly or not predatory towards humans. After the first two months, a pattern was discovered.

 

The boys had been prepared. They had decided to stay in their flat because it had a lot of security and cameras that they could check to stay safe. That provided them with several obstacles between them and the predators. They had purchased several months worth of food and water, even going as far as to plan meals that wouldn’t require any preparation in case the services were cut. Every corner of their home was filled with supplies.

 

The last news report said that this entire situation had been caused by some sort of virus infecting the animals down the alimentary chain, but it was known to be contagious, as birds in some areas had contracted it and spread it to the entire flock while in other areas the same species still remained unaffected.

 

As creators, they had felt the responsibility to provide as much comfort to their audience as possible. After they posted a Twitter poll asking if they should just cease to make content or not, they had received an outpouring wave of support from all corners of the internet; some other YouTubers even following their example. To some, the internet was everything they had left; humans were being hunted by more and more species of animals, leaving families devastated by tragedy and children to fend for themselves in isolated areas. So they continued to post videos as much as they could to keep themselves and the people who had always supported them sane.

 

When the army took the streets trying to control the rising amount of infected beasts, it proved to be the wrong decision. As the men got bit by the animals, the virus passed onto them turning them into nothing but a shell of the humans they had been before. They only survived a few days, feeding of meat, any kind of meat, and then perished from unknown causes. From that point on, there was no other choice than to say inside and not open the door to anyone.

 

Those who had purchased a great number of non-perishable goods got to survive with a relatively low risk of infection; but others didn’t have that kind of privilege, ventured out in hopes on finding any kind of food left without getting caught by those infected.  

 

Three months after the first outbreak, everything stopped. The British were advised to stay in for another month if it was possible, but the government did their best to deliver food to residents once a week, in hopes that they got to clear the streets and run tests on the bodies.

 

Dan and Phil decided to turn their lives around. They no longer stayed inside as much. Instead, they took to going on walks as often as possible. And every time they encountered one of their viewers, it was a relief. Someone else who had survived the horror.

 

They threw caution to the wind and stopped hiding. They got married the following year in the Isle of Man with both of their families and close friends present. Life was too short to let public opinion keep you from happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/179460628481/survival/)
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated.


End file.
